


chance meetings

by wvlfqveen



Series: chairman meow the matchmaker [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, everything is gay and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: Alec leaves his door unlocked and gets a strange guest.And maybe a date?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gUESS WHOS BACK FROM THE METAPHORICAL DEAD
> 
> i havent posted in so long because i havent completed anything!!!!! i wish i had an excuse but im just. my self
> 
> anyway, this is the first malec-centric thing i have EVER written. the idea came to me last night and i couldn't get it out of my head so. enjoy xoxo

Alec Lightwood was running late, making a mad dash through his apartment to get his bag in order. His class started in less than an hour and he had to get on the subway, which was always packed at this time of the day. 

His alarm hadn’t gone off for some reason, and he had been woken up by Jace calling to tell him to leave the door unlocked because he forgot his keys and he was only down a floor in some girl’s apartment. 

Again. 

Whatever, that wasn’t Alec’s concern right now. He hated being late and the professor didn’t seem to like him very much after he had to reject her daughter’s advances.

It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault she had decided to do it right outside of her mother’s office.

And it definitely wasn’t  _ his  _ fault she had started  _ crying  _ (despite Izzy and Jace’s thoughts on that).

So anyway, he really didn’t need to make her angry again, which was why he didn’t even protest about leaving the door unlocked, simply slipping outside of the apartment and down the stairs.

*

It was already around 6 when Alec got home, exhausted and  _ hungry _ . The door was slightly ajar when he arrived at his apartment. He pushed in and closed it behind him, locking it. A shout and a search of the apartment found no trace of Jace, which meant he had yet to even come home. 

He was a little worried the door had been ajar though, but nothing seemed to be missing so he pushed it out of his mind and dumped his stuff in his bedroom before getting into the shower.

He was out a few minutes later, towel slung around his hips, when he heard something weird from the living room.

A  _ meow _ .

What. In the world.

He stepped into the living room carefully, and there, perched right on his windowsill, was a cat, a tiny, pudgy thing, with grey and black stripes on its head and back, and a white underbelly. There were two white spots above its light blue eyes which were staring right at him, tail tense. 

“Uh, hey buddy,” he said softly. The cat looked ready to bolt and he really didn’t feel like chasing a strange cat around his apartment. “Where did you come from?”

The cat, predictably, did not answer.

A knock on the door startled him.  The cat meowed and jumped down from the windowsill. Alec stared as it got closer to him and then went straight for the door, scratching it. 

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me twice,” he murmured, and opened the door. 

He was suddenly very aware he had only a towel on as he stared at the guy on the other side. He was  _ very  _ good looking, tall, and graceful, with smooth, dark skin, messy dark hair and light hazel eyes that looked nearly gold. They were lined with black, and his clothes were simple but seemed expensive; tight, black jeans, and a soft-looking, blue Henley.

The guy gave him an obvious once-over. Alec’s cheeks warmed.

“Uh, hi,” he said. “Can I help you?”

“I sure do hope so,” the guy said, smiling. Alec’s lips twitched. “I’m looking for my cat. A tiny grey thing that jumps at everything.” 

The cat he had found chose that moment to squeeze past his legs and bump against its -probably- owner’s legs. The guy looked down and immediately scooped the cat up.

“I did,” Alec said belatedly. “I left the door unlocked this morning because my brother forgot his keys so that’s probably how it got in.”

“Well, thank God your brother forgot his keys, then. I’m Magnus and this is Chairman Meow.”

Alec stared at him. Magnus looked serious.

“Chairman Meow,” he deadpanned. 

“Yes,” Magnus said simply. “I think he likes you…?”

“Alec.”

“Alec. As in Alexander?”

He nodded. Magnus smiled again, eyes glinting. 

“Alexander,” he said. Alec bit his lip. 

“Well Chairman Meow is pretty great for a cat.”

“Ah. I’m dealing with a dog person, aren’t I?”

Alec smiled and shrugged, not denying it. The elevator opened and Alec nearly dove back into his apartment (oh my God why was he still speaking to Magnus with only a  _ towel  _ on?!) but it was only Jace. 

“Oh hey,” his brother said, looking between Magnus and Alec. Alec braced himself for the inevitable. “Am I interrupting something?”

Called it.

“No,” Alec and Magnus said simultaneously. They exchanged a look. “Alexander found Chairman Meow in his apartment. I was just getting him.”

“Oh, cool. I’m Jace.” Magnus let the cat walk back to his apartment; the cat walking away without complaint. He shook Jace's hand.

“Magnus. I live down the hall,” he said. He was staring at Jace weirdly.

Alec felt very awkward all of a sudden. “I- I should-”

“Are you guys together?,” Magnus blurted out. Jace and Alec stared at him with identical expressions of disgust on their faces.

“ _ No _ ,” Alec said vehemently. “He’s my brother.”

“Oh! _This_ is your brother!,” Magnus said, looking sort of embarrassed. “Sorry, I just assumed-”

“It’s fine,” Jace said, pushing the door open and slipping past Alec. “It happens. Oh by the way, Alec, code yellow.”

It took Alec a while to remember what code yellow was supposed to mean but when he realized- “Oh come on,” he whined. “I just came home.”

“Sorry, bro,” Jace said. “You know how it is.”

Alec sighed. Magnus was looking at them curiously. 

“He’s bringing someone over within the hour.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, understanding immediately. “You’re being sexiled.”

“Yup,” Alec grumbled.

“Well. You could come over to mine,” Magnus suggested, putting his hands in his back pockets. Alec stared at him. “If you want.”

“I- I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“Don’t be silly. I was just planning on watching Legally Blonde and drinking sangria.” He grinned. “Sangria is better with company.”

Alec licked his lips. Magnus’ eyes followed the movement.

“Okay,” he decided. Magnus blinked, then smiled, his eyes brightening. 

“Great. Go put some clothes and come on over whenever you want.” At the look of sudden embarrassment on Alec’s face, he continued. “Not that I don’t like you like this,” he started, grin turning lopsided “but I’m guessing you’d be more comfortable dressed. For now, at least.”

“Okay,” Alec said, his voice weird to his own ears. Magnus gave him one last smile and walked down the hall. 

“See you later,  _ Alexander _ .” He shut his door.

Alec shut his own door and leaned against it, dazed. Jace looked up from the couch, and swallowed his bite of ramen before speaking.

“Just so you know, it’s not actually code yellow. Izzy is coming over. You’re welcome.”

Alec’s response was only a strangled noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus hang out and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh my god the response to the first chapter of this was unbelievable!!!!! thank you all so much for your kind words!!
> 
> i actually loved writing this so i hope you will love reading it!! enjoy!!

Over half an hour later and halfway through his fourth outfit change, Alec realized he might be overreacting a bit.

A tiny bit.

His door creaked open. His sister Izzy stood there, looking as good and unshakeable as she always did.

She came to stand behind him and squeezed his shoulders. “I could practically hear you overthinking this from the elevator, you know.”

“Izzy,” Alec said despairingly. “He’s so...I’m just-”

Izzy turned him around and sighed. “Alec. Sit down. I got this.”

“I love you,” he reminded her. He flopped down on his bed gratefully.

“I know,” she said. “Now, what was he wearing when you saw him?”

“Uh, black jeans and a henley.”

She turned to his closet and started skimming through it. “And what are you gonna be doing?”

“He said his plans for the evening were watching  _ Legally Blonde _ and drinking sangria.”

“A man of taste,” Izzy declared. “Okay, so this is a pretty laid-back type of hangout and I highly doubt he wants you to dress up so...here we go.” She pulled out his old jeans that still fit him but were kind of uh... _ tight _ and blue henley that he was pretty sure actually belonged to Jace.

He looked at her disbelievingly. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re mirroring him. He’s the host so he’s kind of set the mood already.”

“What if he changed though? He looks like the kind of person that changes outfits a lot.”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” She grinned. “Your ass looks too good in those jeans for him to notice much else.”

“Izzy!,” he reprimanded. 

“What?,” she said. “I’m quoting real people here.”

He squinted. “Drunk Meliorn doesn’t count.”

“Are you kidding? Drunk Meliorn is infinitely more honest than sober Meliorn. You’ll be fine, brother. Trust me. Change into this, leave your hair messy and put that cologne I got you for Christmas on.” She walked to the door.

“Besides,” she continued, her hand on the doorknob. “He’s seen you naked already. You got this in the  _ bag. _ ”

“Isabelle!”

She left with a grin, shutting the door behind her. He sighed, but did as she said anyway, like he always did. He gave one final look in the mirror before stepping out.

Jace and Izzy were in the living room, arguing about what to watch, but they looked up at his entrance and grinned.

“Now  _ that’s _ what I’m talking about,” Jace said.

“I’m a genius,” Izzy said airily. They high-fived.

Alec scowled. “Behave. I’ll be back soon.” He patted his pockets to check he had keys and his phone, and grabbed the tub of ice cream he’d gotten after needling Magnus for something he could bring to the hangout from the freezer. Magnus had been quite adamant on him not buying anything before admitting he was out of ice cream and really wanted some while he watched the movie. He opened his door and stepped out.

“You got condoms, right?,” Jace called out. Alec turned back to stare at him.

“I will kill you,” he promised. “And it will be slow and painful.”

“Save the dirty talk for Magnus,” Jace said, grinning. Alec shut the door pointedly and walked down the hall, his siblings’ laughter following him.

He took a deep breath before knocking. He really hoped Magnus hadn’t heard that.

The door opened a moment later. Magnus had, fortunately, not changed outfits since the last time Alec had seen him (barely an hour ago) but Alec still had to swallow heavily at the sight of him.

Magnus grinned and opened the door wider. “Hi. Come in.”

“Hi,” Alec said. “Where should I put this?” 

Magnus sighed and grabbed the tub of ice cream from him. “I really shouldn’t have told you that.”

“Oh shh,” Alec said, following him into the kitchen. The apartment had the same layout as Alec’s but Magnus’ decor was vastly different, and…..more shiny. His kitchen was impeccably clean, and pretty simple compared to the living room, but what made Alec pause was the photos on the fridge. 

Magnus was in all of them, younger in most, but still had the same grin and fashion sense. It looked like each one was in different parts of the world, but some of the people in them were the same. 

Magnus looked at the pictures, too. He pointed at a pretty woman with long, bright blue hair. They were arm in arm in the picture, in front of a beautiful castle.

“That’s Catarina. I’ve known her since we were kids. And that’s Ragnor,” he said, pointing to the next picture where he and Catarina were laughing at a green-haired man with cake all over his face. “I’ve known him for a very long time, too.”

“You’ve travelled a lot,” Alec noted. Magnus smiled, his eyes far away. 

“I have,” he agreed. “But I always come back to New York. What about you?”

“I’ve been to England and France but that’s pretty much it. I hate flying.”

“That part is no fun, that’s true,” Magnus conceded. “But it’s worth it later.” He tapped a picture of him holding a weird instrument in the middle of a colourful neighbourhood. The people around him didn’t look very happy at him or the instrument.

Magnus must have noticed the look on his face. He smiled. “That’s a  _ charango _ . I was horrible at it. The people of Chile were not very happy with me.”

“Don’t worry. I’m practically tone deaf.”

Magnus grinned at him. “Good.” He shook the sangria bottle. “Let’s go talk about it with Elle Woods.”

*

“Are you  _ crying? _ ”

The movie had just ended and yup, those were definitely tears in Magnus’ eyes.

He turned those eyes on Alec accusingly. “She’s inspiring.”

Alec raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m not judging.”

Magnus sniffed and poured more sangria (they had opened a second bottle). “You’re still too judgey. Drink.”

He obliged. Magnus followed the movement of his throat, and Alec felt his cheeks grow warm.

From the drink, of course.

Magnus got up and went into the kitchen. “Time for ice cream!,” he cheered.

“You know, I thought you wanted that while you actually watched the movie.”

He reappeared cradling the ice cream. He sat down and opened the tub before putting it down on the coffee table to let the ice cream melt a bit. “I need something sweet after my emotional turmoil,” he explained. Alec nodded to show his understanding. 

“So, uh, I know you travel a lot but what do you do when you’re in New York?”

“Well I actually work as a stylist for a model agency and I’m trying to break into the designer side of things, too. Other than that if I’m not being tortured by Chairman Meow,” he nodded to the cat who was fully ignoring them from his seat in the armchair “I like clubbing and bugging my friends.”

“You and my sister would get along great,” he noted. Magnus tilted his head.

“Yeah? What is she like?”

“Well, she’s actually studying to be a forensic scientist. She’s in her second year. She likes clubbing and bugging me a lot when she’s not mooning over the red-haired art student in one her science classes.”

“Love from afar?”

Alec snorted. “Yeah, which is unusual for Izzy. Normally they would have at least talked by now.”

“Well, I have absolute faith in Izzy.” He glanced to the ice cream. “Oh this is probably good now.” He grabbed his spoon to prod at it, then satisfied, pulled the coffee table closer.

He looked up at Alec. “I’d put it in our laps but I don’t want us to get cold and wet.”

“It’s fine,” Alec said, grabbing his own spoon. He didn’t know what Magnus’ favorite flavor was so he’d gotten the safest bet -cookie dough.

“God, I love cookie dough,” Magnus said, moaning around his first spoonful. Alec inhaled too quickly and choked on his own spoonful for his troubles. 

Magnus looked at him worryingly as he regained his composure. “Are you alright?”

“Great,” Alec lied, strangled. He focused on getting the ice cream down his throat instead of the noises Magnus made.

“Is this your favorite flavour?,” Magnus asked suddenly. 

“It’s my second favorite,” Alec admitted. “I love cookies and cream.”

Magnus nodded, digesting the information. “I’d eat anything with chocolate in or on it.”

“I understand,” Alec said. Magnus looked up at him and paused. 

“You have, uh,” he pointed to his own cheek, close to his mouth.

Alec wiped the spot he was showing. “Did I get it all?”

Magnus laughed. “No. Here let me.”

Alec stilled. Magnus grabbed one of the napkins he had brought over along with the ice cream and wiped at his cheek very carefully.

He bunched up the napkin and set it down on the table, eyes still on his face. “There. Perfect.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, eyes on Magnus. They stared at each other for a moment.

And then Magnus burst out laughing.

Alec looked at him, startled, but Magnus’ laughter was so infectious he could not resist joining him.

They calmed down after a while. Magnus dabbed under his eyes.

“You’re so cheesy. I can’t believe you really pulled the whole “you know what’s more beautiful” thing.”

Alec smirked. “You liked it.”

Magnus smiled. “Yeah,” he said simply. “Can I kiss you?”

Alec bit his lip and nodded, scooting forward until his knee touched Magnus’ on the couch.  They leaned in slowly and-

Were interrupted by Chairman Meow jumping between them on the couch.

Magnus closed his eyes as if praying for patience and leaned back. He looked down at his pet.

Chairman Meow gave a mournful...well, meow.

“I’m not getting your favorite food for a  _ month, _ young man,” Magnus scolded him. “Get off the couch.”

Alec could have sworn the cat gave him a look as if he was blaming him for the punishment, but jumped off the couch and hid behind the armchair. 

Magnus sighed and turned back to Alec. He smiled. 

“Sorry about that. He’s the worst cat sometimes.”

Alec looked down, suddenly nervous. “It’s fine.”

Magnus reached out and nudged his chin up gently. “Would you like to keep going from where we left off?”

Alec stared at him for a moment and leaned in the rest of the way, closing the distance between them before he could overthink his actions. 

The first press of lips was soft, testing. They paused before they kissed again, a little harder this time, Alec’s hands coming up to cradle Magnus’ face before sliding down to his neck. 

The shiver that went through Magnus’ body at the gesture made Alec shiver in return. Manus broke away with a strong exhale. 

Alec looked at him. His cheeks were slightly darker and his eyes were still closed, his lips a pretty O. He caressed the bottom with his thumb and Magnus’ eyes opened. 

He grabbed his hand to still it. “Alexander,” he started, voice warm.

“Is this just a physical thing?,” Alec blurted out. He continued before Magnus could actually answer. “Because - I really like you. You’re attractive, terribly so, but you’re also- you’re also funny and interesting and you talk to your cat like it’s an actual person and you cry at movies like  _ Legally Blonde  _ and I just-” he wasn’t even looking at Magnus now, too embarrassed. “I just really want to get to know you better.”

Magnus lowered Alec’s hand into his lap and threaded his fingers with his own. Alec looked up. Magnus’ eyes were fond. 

“Alexander,” he started again. “I won’t hide the fact that I’m extremely attracted to you -you’re so my type it actually hurts- but if I’m interesting you’re even more so.”

Alec started to protest but Magnus put a finger to his lips. 

“You love your siblings and you actually look interested in what I have to say and even though you judge me for crying at  _ Legally Blonde  _ you definitely knew all the words to the “bend and snap” scene -no don’t deny it I saw you mouthing every line- and you kiss like you want to dig a hole for yourself in my sternum and never leave.”

Alec just stared at him, speechless.

Magnus smiled and slipped his hand to the side to cradle his cheek. “Point is, Alexander, would you like to go on a proper date with me?”

“I was  _ not  _ mouthing every line to the “bend and snap” scene.”

Magnus started laughing. He dropped his hand. “Alexander!”

Alec grinned. “Yes, obviously. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

They grinned at each other. 

“Good. Because I really want to kiss you again.”

“Great.”

“And I won’t stop for a while.”

“No problem.”

“And I might get a little carried away for a bit.”

“Oh no,” Alec deadpanned. 

Magnus grinned, pushed him backwards into the couch and straddled him. Alec's heart was thumping hard in his chest. “You’re such a dickhead.”

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your- _ ”

“Oh my God, you cheeseball,” Magnus laughed. “I’m right on top of you and you still-”

Alec kissed him, swallowing his next words.

Chairman Meow gave a satisfied meow from his hideout behind the armchair. Neither man noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> do you think i should write how their evening went? y/n?
> 
> also......i kinda wanna make this a Chairman Meow The Matchmaker series with like. different pairings like clizzy and stuff. should i?? if yes, what pairings should i do (aside from clizzy which i'll definitely do if i continue the series) 
> 
> please leave feedback and/or kudos if you want!! thanks for reading.
> 
> EDIT: wow...the amount of feedback and hits this has already gotten is actually shocking for me. thank you all so so much!!! i'll definitely be continuing this!!!!!!! thank you!!!!
> 
> p.s. you can follow me on twitter bc im usually active every day there @ andrvmaches xoxo


End file.
